Wuffy Wolf Fic
by Sparrow
Summary: DN fluff. An old friend of Daine realises that she smells... rather different.


**WUFFY WOLF FIC**

_One-shot snippet for fun writing, written within thirty minutes._ _So tell me if I made any errors. So yes, it's short. Very short. Hmm... I'm not too sure when this fic would happen, but it's definitely after First Test_ _and the Immortal series_.

_**Please note T-rating!** Nothing explicit as usual, just implied stuff.__Don't bother toflame me about the subject content of the fic though, you've been warned about the rating..._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She said she would be here, but I approached warily towards the cave. I did not smell any dogs, those noisy wimpy creatures. But... the smell in the air disturbed me... I smelt her, yes, her scent was very familiar to me after all the time she had spent with us.

But... it was _different_.

She smelt more like pack... yet... I inhaled deeply again... I growled... her scent was heavily mixed with an alpha male... a strong one... It would not do to have a boss wolf try to challenge my authority over my territory... I bared my teeth in displeasure.

Any silly cub knew that the element of surprise and stealth was important and I had outgrown my cub stage a long time ago. I softened the sound of my growls and steadily crept towards the mouth of the cave, taking pains not to be easily seen from the cave. My ears twitched this way and that, trying to decipher any sound coming from the cave. Just breathing.

I quietly inhaled and could better make out the mixture of smells from the cave. The strong alpha male's smell seemed familiar, I searched my memory for the smell, but the memory remained elusive to me. I paused and growled.

The strong scent of mating hung in the air.

It did not smell like it resulted in a cub, but a strange male mating with one that I consider a member of the pack was a direct challenge to my authority. I went closer and peered at the couple entwined on the floor. A dark over-sized grey wolf protectively curled around a tawny-coloured female wolf. In some corner of my mind, I noted with approval that he had given her warmth and was positioned nearer the entrance of the cave to meet any foes first before she did. But... I bared my teeth, he did not seem an easy foe... his size for one, was bigger than mine, he was bigger than any wolf I had come across so far. But size does not mean everything, skill and brains accounted for more in a battle. Especially one like this where the cave would limit his movements and give me the advantage.

The male jerked awake from his slumber and growled at me. His dark eyes glinting in warning, uncurling himself from the tawny female who opened her eyes sleepily.

_**MINE**_

His whole body language screamed and he bared his teeth in warning.

_-Back off!_- the male growled. Who did he think he is? I growled in response, readying myself for the battle of dominance. The female quickly knocked the strange male over and shoved herself in front of him. I knew he let himself be pushed aside, for she was smaller than him. If he wanted he could have easily knocked her silly nilly. She should _know_ better than to try to interfere with a battle between alpha males.

Her ears pressed against her head and she lowered it, whining softly, in a show of submission. -_I apologise Broadfang, for bringing this strange male wolf in without your permission. He's my mate. We reached here yesterday and I was caught up in the spirit of the forest... I changed into this form, frolicking this way and that. He didn't want to, but he couldn't leave me to run around in the forest alone... So he followed. The moon was high and we got... carried away... I forgot that we were meeting you here this sunrise and had not changed back to our two-legger form._-

I peered closely at the male who had shouldered his way next to Daine. No wonder he smelt familiar. He was storkman. But in wolf form. -_Silly cubs._- I huffed and turned towards the mouth of the cave. -_The pack is waiting. Come now, they are most eager to see you_.-

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


End file.
